


Call My Name

by malevolentmango



Series: Don't Call Me Darlin' [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolentmango/pseuds/malevolentmango
Summary: Hanzo saves Jesse from a Talon soldier on a mission. Later, back at the Watchpoint, Jesse thanks him the best way he knows how: in the shower, on his knees.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion fic/"deleted scene" from my shameless fluff fic [Don't Call Me Darlin'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8731363). But you don't have to read that to understand this, this one is just pure delicious smut. Enjoy! <3
> 
> Shout-out to my betas [Jezi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JeziBelle/) and [Semageon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/semageon) for being wonderful human beings in helping me with my first adventure into smut territory!

There was nothing quite so satisfying as the sound of the bedroom door sliding shut behind you after a successful mission, Jesse thought. Hanzo seemed to be feeling the same way, if his relieved sigh was anything to go by. He placed his hat and serape on the desk and began removing his armor and boots, brain still buzzing from Winston’s lengthy debrief.

 

It had been a breeze of a mission, really: no injuries, payload secured, a clean-up so thorough it almost looked like no one had been there at all, Talon forces taken care of…

 

Jesse smirked as he remembered one particular soldier, who’d tried to sneak up on him while the rest of the team was distracted. They hadn’t counted on Jesse having a guardian archer watching his back. He glanced over his shoulder at Hanzo, who was safely stowing Stormbow in its case for the night, now barefoot but still wearing his _kyudo-gi_.

 

Jesse had a promise to keep.

 

His armor off and stored, he ambled over to Hanzo and wrapped his arms around him from behind. Hanzo straightened up, his hands stilling in the middle of locking the case, then relaxed back into him as Jesse began pressing delicate kisses to the sensitive spot behind his ear.

 

“Believe I owe ya a proper _thank you_ , darlin’,” he said, slipping his metal hand under the open half of Hanzo’s _kyudo-gi_ to run his fingers across the rigged planes of his stomach. Hanzo shivered at the chill of them and gave a pleased little sound as Jesse used his other hand to pull aside the fabric on his shoulder to mouth at the skin at the base of his neck.

 

“What did you have in mind, Jesse?” he asked, tilting his head to the side to give Jesse better access.

 

“Hmm, well…” Jesse tugged gently at the knot of Hanzo’s _obi_ , loosening it with the ease of someone who’d done it several times before. “Had the whole flight back to think about it, and I figured the only right way to show ya just how _thankful_ I am would be on my knees.”

 

Hanzo made a choked-off noise, as if the words had planted the image of Jesse on his knees in front of him straight into his brain. Hanzo turned around in his arms and took the _obi_ from his hands, his eyes dark.

 

“I think we are both in need of a shower,” he said as he set the fabric aside, his _kyudo-gi_ slipping down off his shoulders.

 

“Oh, sugar, you can have me wherever ya want me,” Jesse replied, leaning forward to lavish all of that deliciously-bare skin with attention, placing his hands on Hanzo’s hips and running his tongue along the ridge of his clavicle.

 

Hanzo just chuckled. “I am well aware of this.”

 

He relished in the attention for a moment before reaching up to wrap his arms around Jesse’s shoulders, one hand sliding into his hair and pulling his head up so that Hanzo could press their lips together. There was a definite hunger to his kiss that Jesse was more than happy to satisfy.

 

Before Jesse could take the kiss any further, Hanzo pulled away with one last nibble to his bottom lip and stepped back, shrugging off his _kyudo-gi_. His pants and underwear quickly followed, and Jesse was left with the delectable sight of his lover completely nude, his cock half-hard and a smirk working its way across his face. Jesse never got tired of seeing him like this, of drinking in every bare inch of his skin.

 

“Goddamn, darlin’,” he said, taking a step forward. He was stopped by Hanzo’s hand on his chest.

 

“Lose these,” Hanzo ordered, grabbing a fistful of Jesse’s shirt, “and meet me in the shower.”

 

Hanzo pulled him in for another quick kiss before letting him go and slipping into the en-suite bathroom. Jesse gaped at the bathroom door for a second before muttering “Goddamn...goddamn…” and hurriedly setting to work. He cursed again as his fingers fumbled over some of his shirt buttons.

 

When he was finally free of his clothes, he opened the door and stepped inside. Hanzo had carefully placed his gold hair ribbon on the vanity, a spot of brilliant color in the otherwise drab white room. The thought of running his fingers through all that glorious inky hair had him hastening to pull open the shower door.

 

Hanzo was standing beneath the spray, eyes closed as he enjoyed the hot water rushing over his skin. He looked over at the sound of the door opening and raised an eyebrow at him, running his eyes slowly down the length of Jesse’s body. They paused at his cock, and Hanzo grinned.

 

“Eager, are you?”

 

“Oh, I’ll show ya _eager_.”

 

In a few short steps, he had Hanzo pressed up against the shower wall, the hot spray running down his back as he took Hanzo’s lips in a deep kiss. Hanzo grunted, his hands coming up to grip Jesse’s shoulders. He ran a hand through Hanzo’s hair to grip the base of his skull and tilt his head up to the perfect angle. The other made its way down Hanzo’s side, an ever-present caress.

 

Jesse kissed him like he intended to devour him instead, an open-mouthed mess of teeth and tongue, and Hanzo was giving back as good as he got. When he finally broke away, Hanzo’s face was flushed from more than the heat, and his eyes were dark with lust.

 

“Eager enough for ya, sweetheart?”

 

Hanzo made a low sound in the back of his throat, almost a growl. He rolled his hips forward, sliding their wet cocks together, and Jesse moaned at the sudden friction.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be on your _knees_ , Jesse?”

 

Jesse gave a breathless chuckle and rested his forehead briefly against Hanzo’s shoulder. That raspy voice had a direct line to his cock, and Hanzo knew it. He nipped at the skin in front of him before turning his head to whisper in Hanzo’s ear. “Glad ya got my name down. It’s the only thing yer gonna remember by the time I’m done with you.”

 

Hanzo laughed, but Jesse knew by the way his nails dug into the skin of his back and the way he felt Hanzo’s cock twitch against his own that he wasn’t the only one weak to a sultry voice. Jesse grinned and sucked at his favorite spot behind Hanzo’s ear.

 

Hanzo’s breath hitched as he said, “You talk too much.”

 

“Sorry, darlin’. Ain’t doin’ a good job of expressin’ my gratitude, am I? That’s mighty rude ‘a me…”

 

Whatever response Hanzo was going to make got lost in a low groan as Jesse slid a hand up his chest to tweak one of his nipples. He trailed kisses and bites down Hanzo’s neck to his chest, stopping to lavish attention on his other nipple as he continued to play with the first. It had been an absolute delight for Jesse to discover how sensitive Hanzo was, and he took advantage of it at every opportunity. He gently nipped at the little nub, Hanzo’s hand coming up to twist in the wet strands of his hair with a sigh.

 

After making certain each one got an equal amount of attention, Jesse began working his way down, running his tongue along the grooves of Hanzo's abs. He eased himself onto his knees, Hanzo gripping his shoulder to steady him in the slick shower.

 

Jesse looked up the length of his body to give him a wink. “Always lookin’ out for me.”

 

Hanzo snorted, but he ran his thumb fondly across Jesse’s cheek. “I think my motivations could be considered selfish in this case.”

 

“A little selfishness never hurt no one,” he said coyly, pressing a kiss to the tip of Hanzo’s cock. The steam made everything hazy, but he couldn’t miss the way Hanzo bit his lower lip, or the way his eyes went just slightly wider. His entire focus narrowed to Jesse’s mouth, so Jesse just licked his lips and offered him a sly grin before he ran his tongue slowly along the underside of his cock.

 

He earned a satisfyingly loud groan from Hanzo when he finally took the head into his mouth. Jesse reached up to grip the back of Hanzo’s thigh as he took inch after slow inch, working his mouth up and down the shaft, his eyes never leaving Hanzo’s.

 

“Uhh...Jesse…” Hanzo choked out a moan as Jesse twirled his tongue around the head, his hand trailing up to caress the curve of Hanzo’s ass. He wrapped his other hand around the base of Hanzo’s cock, pumping slowly as he sucked on the head before taking him in deeper again. His eyes slipped closed with a moan of his own, as if he was enjoying his favorite treat.

 

Jesse heard the gratifying thud of Hanzo’s head hitting the shower wall as the hand that had been stroking his cheek moved to tangle in Jesse’s hair. It was just the slightest bit of pressure, but it had Jesse’s cock twitching between his legs, and he ran his tongue up the length of Hanzo’s shaft before he pulled off entirely.

 

Jesse ignored Hanzo’s disappointed whine, shifting his grip so that he could press kisses along the side of his cock. “Oh, sugar, I’m just ever so _thankful_.”

 

He tongued at the slit, teasingly, looking up in time to see Hanzo glare down at him. Hanzo’s fingers twisted in his hair, guiding Jesse’s mouth back around his cock.

 

“You have better - hmm - things to be doing with your mouth...oh, _Jesse_ …” Hanzo trailed off into a groan as Jesse took him in as deep as he could, the head of his cock hitting the back of his throat. Hanzo’s hips thrust forward once involuntarily before he remembered himself, petting Jesse’s hair apologetically. Jesse swallowed around the urge to gag and renewed his efforts. He didn’t mind - after all, making Hanzo come apart was one of his favorite pastimes.

 

Jesse worked his mouth up and down Hanzo’s length enthusiastically, the noises the other man was making above him spurring him on. When he chanced another glance upward, he saw that Hanzo was staring at him intently, his eyes glazed over and his mouth open as he watched his cock slide spit-slick between Jesse’s lips. Hanzo’s other hand had come to rest on Jesse’s shoulder, nails biting into the skin there.

 

His own dick was throbbing, neglected, between his legs. Always one to provide a show with such a willing audience, Jesse moved his hand from Hanzo’s thigh down to stroke himself. He moaned helplessly around his mouthful at the contact.

 

Hanzo’s groan was loud enough to echo off the shower walls. “Jesse... _fuck_...uhh…” His hips thrust forward again, but Jesse was ready for him this time, shifting to accommodate. Hanzo’s words devolved into a mixture of incoherent Japanese and Jesse’s name as Jesse increased the pace, hollowing his cheeks as he bobbed his head faster.

 

“Je-Jesse...I’m…” Hanzo’s grip on his hair tightened again, his breathing labored through a moan that was almost a whine.

 

Jesse ran his tongue flat along the underside of Hanzo’s cock from base to tip and said, his lips moving against the tip, “Go on and come for me, darlin’, ya know I love the way you taste…”

 

Hanzo gave a low moan as Jesse closed his mouth around the head again and sucked. It didn’t take long before he came with a loud, broken-off groan and one last thrust of his hips, his head thrown back against the shower wall and the hand on Jesse’s shoulder clutching almost to the point of pain. Jesse worked him through it with slow strokes of his hand and tongue, gazing up at the blissed-out look on Hanzo’s face, until Hanzo tugged gently at his hair with a whimper when the overstimulation became too much.

 

He pulled off and leaned forward to rest his forehead against Hanzo’s hip, panting, jaw aching as he began to stroke himself faster. Hanzo’s fingers threading through his hair was driving him crazy.

 

“Jesse…” Hanzo murmured, sounding almost drunk as he came down from the high. “Up.”

 

Jesse laughed breathlessly. “It’s amazin’ how you can be even more demandin’ with fewer words, sweetheart.”

 

But he climbed to his feet anyway, groaning in relief at being off his knees, and braced his hands on either side of Hanzo’s head as he leaned in to kiss him. The salty taste of him was still heavy on Jesse’s tongue as Hanzo responded eagerly, and Jesse moaned as the other man’s hand wrapped around his cock, thumbing at the head before stroking down the length.

 

Jesse had been so close already. It didn’t take much for Hanzo to bring him to the edge and then send him careening over it, moaning a whispered “Hah... _Hanzo_ …” against his lips as he came. Jesse wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s broad back as they both rode out the afterglow in the warmth of the water.

 

“Darlin’, sugar pie, sweetness…” he mumbled between kisses, reaching up to brush a hand through Hanzo’s hair.

 

Hanzo hummed, smiling. “I feel sufficiently thanked,” he said as he ran his hands appreciatively up Jesse’s sides, wrapping them around his waist.

 

Jesse chuckled. “Well, good. Though I s’pose I should apologize for gettin’ ya all dirty again.”

 

“I will…’let it slide,’ as you would say.”

 

“Ha, guess I’m rubbin’ off on ya in more ways than one, huh darlin’?”

 

Hanzo just rolled his eyes and gently shoved him back into the shower spray. He laughed as Jesse spluttered under the water, his hair plastering to the sides of his face.

 

“Why do I put up with your terrible jokes?” he said fondly.

 

“‘Cause ya like me so much.”

 

“I suppose that is true, Jesse.” Hanzo pressed one more lingering kiss to his lips before reaching for the soap to clean them both up.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to freak out about McHanzo with me, you can find me on tumblr [here](http://malevolentmango.tumblr.com).


End file.
